transmediaiifandomcom-20200215-history
Core Narrative 1
The Hero '— Who is your window into the story or your protagonist? Nicole is the Hero in this story. She starts her journey fighting the government so she can make her own child to care for. But then realizes that the '''The Physical Goal '— What do they have to accomplish by the end? What is the need? Nicole physically saving a little boy that Nicole takes underwing during her journey. This is something Nicole wouldn’t have done prior to the Government sterlizing people for having a criminal record 'The Emotional Goal '— What is their emotional need? Nicole accomplishes love in her life that she didn’t create. She ends up adopting a child that she takes in as her own and realizes that family doesn’t always have to be blood 'Personal Obstacle '— What is their “fatal” flaw? Her fatal flaw is that she deprived of wanting to punish the government for putting this horrible law apon the people that she becomes blind to others around her that care about her deeply. 'The Villain '— Who is trying to stop your protagonist? Who is your antagonist? Crow, Crow is the head of the chair of the government/elite class that basically makes all the final decisions. The people in this world have either been on his side or against it, no ones has ever been indecicive about crow. 'Justification '— Why does the antagonist believe he/she is justified in their actions? Because Crow was born into this world as an elite. Basically a prince as a child being told he growing rule the kingdom. That was his life. And from a young age was already forming plans for the future once he become top of the elites. Supporting Cast # Annistion, Shes Nicoles sister and has always been by her side for everything. # Jack, He is a former astronaut that gives Nicole intel on certain operations. Through out the story we don't actually know if we can trust him. # Renaldo, he is nicoles lover that is also her second in caommand, he is also trying to have a child with Nicole. Locations '1. '''The evil lair, where the elites hang around, make decisions and where the heart of the decisions are made '''2. ' '''The slums, where Nicole and her gang of people live and wonder around for information. Where they buy food, its where they get all of their resources. 3. ''' '''The Sewers, Its how Nicole sneaks into the elites building and how she travels in secret. Bowl of Serial - Series, Episodic. Opportunity to Shift - Definitionally, it can be a tv series that jumps to comic books or a novel when the season is over. Audience members don’t have to jump between platforms because when the next season starts their could be a little be of a serialized notion but all in all that’s how it would push the story further. If an audience member didn’t want to read the comic book or the novel then they are missing on information that wont make sense to them. Which would in fact force them to eventually go into the novel or comic book.